Scarlet
by Imagine16
Summary: Raven has a sister! Scarlet wants to be a hero like her older sister. Once she passes all the tests she is sent to Titans East, where she meets the her future friends.
1. First Meetings

(Authors Note)

This is my first story on Fan Fiction. I know Raven has half-brothers, but I always wanted her to have a sister. Even if it is a half-sister. I've had this idea in my head for so long I finally had to write it down. Please keep in mind that the titans are now three years older. For example Raven, Starfire, and Robin are nineteen, Cyborg is 21, and Beast Boy is 18. I hope you guys like it. Please review, tell me if you would like me to continue or tell me if you didn't like it at all. I can take it, I'm a big girl. Enjoy!

It was an average day at the Titans Tower. They didn't have an alarm that day, and decided to relax in the Common Room until anything interesting happened. Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were playing video games on the circular couch as usual. Starfire was watching with much interest on the opposite side of the couch. Next to Star sat Raven reading another one of her ancient spell books. It was as normal as it got in the tower.

Raven however would look up expectantly looking at her friends. On occasion she would ask them if they said her name.

.

.

.

Raven thought she was hearing her name every five seconds. She was about to loose her temper, if the boys were playing another prank on her. Then she noticed she was hearing a female voice. As she heard her name for the hundredth time Raven noticed Starfire hadn't moved her lips.

Then it came again. _" Raven_ _can you hear me? If you can, please answer me."_

This defiantly wasn't one of her team mates. Raven raised to her feet immediately, startling everyone. "Who said that? Where are you?" she rapidly uttered.

"Wow! Raven are you alright." Robin asked with concern.

"Can't you guys hear her?" Raven said

_"Raven I need to meet you, please show yourself."_ replied the unknown voice.

"I'll be on the roof." was the last thing Raven said before being swallowed by her ink black magic.

"Well that was weird." Beast Boy suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah, even for Raven." Cyborg added.

"Please, friends finish your game. I will do the checking up on Raven." Starfire said before heading to the elevator. Obviously going to the roof.

.

.

.

Raven raised from the gravel of the roof quickly asking, "Where are you? Why do we need to meet." As the words left her lips a person landed a few feet away from her.

"Hi, I . . . umm, it's nice to see you." timidly answered the other.

"Hello," was all Raven could say, while staring at the girl in front of her. The first thing Raven noticed about the girl was her cloak. It was the exact equal to her own, but a vibrant red. Then came her hair and eyes. Ravens hair was dark purple with lavender highlights, and her eyes were amethyst. This girl had long, wavy, bright, hot pink hair, almost like Starfires, and soft pink irises for eyes. Her leotard, just like Ravens, was a light pink as well. This girl looked like a colorful Raven clone. Ravens first thought was about her emoticlone, Happy. Maybe Happy escaped nevermore and managed to get a human form.

That's when the girl rapidly hugged Raven. Raven's first reaction would have been to toss the girl across the roof. Yet, she could feel the girls emotions. They were relief, excitement, and love. The girl didn't feel like Happy at all.

.

.

.

Starfires first thought after witnessing Raven hugging another girl on the roof was of confusion. She raced to ravens side trying to get a glance at the stranger. When the hug was broken of the girl had tears in the rim of her eyes.

"Greetings, I am Starfire. You are a friend of Raven's?" she asked curiously.

"Hi, Starfire." said the girl shyly. She immediately looked at the ground and finished, "I am not much of a friend. I am . . . Raven's sister."

"SISTER!?" Starfire and Raven said in unison.

"Yes, Raven, that is why I needed to meet you. Do you think we could talk inside, in private." replied Raven's sister.

"Yeah, I guess so. Umm . . . let's go to my room." said Raven still stunned by the sudden sibling.

"Starfire it was very nice to meet you. Oh, and by the way my name is Scarlet." said the girl before following raven towards the elevator.

.

.

.

After the surprise meeting on the roof Starfire went back to the Common Room. She was uneasy and it was noticeable when she came in the room. Sister? How could Raven have a sister and not know it. What if she came to damage the team like her own sister had done. Was Raven in danger? Maybe she should have followed them and stayed at a close distance. All these questions and concerns were running though Starfires head that she hadn't hear what Robin asked her.

"Sorry, what was that Robin?" she quickly reacted.

"I asked you if Raven was alright." he restated his last question.

"Yes, Raven is fine." she said without interest of the conversation. She was clearly thinking of something else. Raven's protection, and the stranger who had turned out to be her sister.

"You don't seem sure of your answer. Should I go check on her myself?" he asked while walking from the couch towards Starfire, who was standing by the kitchen counter.

"No, Raven and her sister will need the privacy." she said without thinking. Still worried for her friend.

"SISTER!?" shouted the all three boys. Beast Boy and Cyborg jumped from the couch towards Starfire and Robin.

"What do you mean sister?" Cyborg curiously asked.

"Yeah, Raven never said anything about a sister." Beast Boy added in the conversation.

"I knew she had brothers, but a sister never came up in the related topic." Robin stated. There was a pause. When Starfire still hadn't answered their questions the boys got impatient.

"Starfire, are you going to spill the beans or not?" asked BB.

"Well Raven and sister Scarlet are having the conversation right now. I think Raven should do the spilling of the beans." she finally answered.

"Scarlet hah. It doesn't sound like a proper name for someone who's siblings have murderous names." Cyborg continued on the subject.

.

.

.

Meanwhile Raven had taken Scarlet into her room. Raven quickly lit every candle in the room, and moved to the bed. Scarlet followed.

"So, what . . . um should we talk about first?" asked Raven

"Well how about I start from the beginning. My birth." Scarlet started.

"Alright then, go ahead." Raven agreed.


	2. Back Story

Scarlet was the youngest of the half-siblings. Yet, she was only five months younger than Raven. All being born from monk mothers and of course their father Trigon, she possessed the same powers as Raven. Her childhood was much more different than Raven's. While Raven was raised to retreat and hide her emotions to prevent any out lashes of power. Scarlet was raised to use her emotion at all levels. Scarlet lived with the cult and was never allowed outside the walls of her room, as for Raven who lived with the monks in Azarath could go where she wished. When Scarlet was around ten she got the privilege to roam the hall ways of the building containing the cult. Around age twelve she had walked past a cult meeting. She over heard her mother talking to Trigon as to why she used her emotions and was not allowed outside the building walls.

Scarlet found out that if Raven could not be used as the portal she would be their plan B. That is why she was pushed into using her emotions her whole life. What they didn't account for was Raven's retort of emotions and Scarlet's constant use was similar in different ways. If Raven shows to much emotion her powers go crazy, yet holding her emotions back keep her powers in check. As for Scarlet her emotions keep her powers under control and holding her emotions back for so long will cause the crack of her powers.

When she heard that her parents were to use her as a plan B in the end of the world. She had to escape the only way she knew. By using her powers, she exploded a near by window and flow away before anyone could see the damage. She ran into the temple of Azar where they told her Raven had not been there in months. Without another explanation Scarlet flow from planet to planet looking for Raven. If anything she knew that finding Raven was a primary. If she found Raven they could run and hide form their father. The problem was locating Ravens exact location. She only had three years to find Raven and prevent the worlds destruction.

Three years were enough to find her sister but there were set backs. She ran into her half-brothers first. One in every other planet she searched. Few tried to kill her mistaking her for Raven. Yet, others took her in as somewhat their side kick. All their brothers had turned to the dark side given to them by their father. They were criminals and acted as such. The ones that took her in used her for villainous deeds around the planet. She did not like being evil, that is what her said family wanted her to be. When she had heard Raven was a hero and fought criminals like her brothers she wanted more than ever to find Raven. By then she only had a few months to locate Raven. Time passed and she still had no trace on her sister.

On one of her searches though a planet she ran into a fight. One like any other she had seen. A man with a flowing red cape and an S on his chest was fighting against a fleet of notorious villains. They had tried to kidnap some of the planets locals for intergalactic trading. The man in the cape was trying to stop them before the locals were taken away. The man was facing six warriors ready to strike when she noticed some were planning to attack him from the back. She quickly raced to his back and collected the warriors in her magic and tossed them at a building like they were ants. The man in the cap gave her a nod and with that small action they were on the same page. When they had captured every one of the warriors he introduced himself as Super Man and offered to take her back with him. She denied his offer and informed him about the search for her sister. He thanked her once more and she flew off to continue her search.

At last her time was over. She figured that if Raven was anything like her-self and their brothers she wouldn't go down without a fight. The only thing she could do was hide as far away as possible and prevent form being plan B. It took her a year to reach the other side of the galaxy landing on a desolate planet. On her year long journey Raven had defeated Trigon and the galaxy was getting the news at a fast rate. Planet to planet the news was being spread of Trigons defeat on Earth. When the news finally reached Scarlet she left as quickly as the words entered her ears. Her sister had defeated her father and she was no longer a Plan B. She could be meet her sister and maybe even become the hero Raven had become. She didn't want to be a simple portal anymore, she wanted to be someone who saved lives instead of end them. It had taken her another year to reach Earth and couple of minuets to catch onto Ravens brainwaves.

.

.

.

"Wow, so you traveled all over the Universe to find me?" Raven finally spoke.

"Well, yeah I had to meet one of my siblings that wasn't controlled by our fathers evil."

"From the color of your cloak and your 'explosive' attitude, I can tell your not controlled by that evil either."

"I didn't like the results that came with evil actions, I never did." Scarlet spoke with shape pain in her voice.

"Well, I've heard enough to tell that the team will love you. Come with me and I introduce you to them." Raven suggested.

"Oh, I would love to meet your friends." Scarlet burst with happiness. Raven led them down to the Common Room from the elevator. Scarlet was visibly nervous, you didn't have to be an empth to know that. When the elevator stopped she looked even more worried.

"Raven, I don't know if I am ready to meet your friends. What if they think I'm evil and send me away."

"They won't think your evil, and they won't send you away. Trust me." Raven said gratefully.

"I don't know about that. You've met our brothers, they are going to get the wrong impression of me." Scarlet struggled to get out.

"Your dressed in pinks and reds, they won't get the wrong impression. They are going to like you." Raven reassured.


End file.
